1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to devices which collect solar radiation for purposes of heating a fluid, such as water.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art contains numerous suggestions of flat panel solar collectors which are useful for heating water or other fluids. One type of such solar collectors employ a circuitous conduit of a good heat conducting material, such as copper, which is disposed on a flat, heat-absorbing panel. This arrangement is disposed in areas of high solar radiation, in order to heat water passing through the conduit. Alternatively, other fluids useful for transferring the heat absorbed from solar radiation into a building for other purposes may be utilized. Examples of such collectors are described by Yellott at page 31 of the December, 1973 ASHRAE JOURNAL.
A variety of other flat panel arrangements have been employed for special purposes. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,232,795, Gillette et al disclose a solar cell converter useful for space vehicles and in similar applications. Perlmutter et al, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,229,682, disclose a device for directionally controlling electromagnetic radiation. As disclosed by Perlmutter et al, this device includes a plurality of radiation-reflecting surfaces which increase the intensity of the radiation directed to a thermal energy transferring element.
Other prior art patents of interest include: U.S. Pat. Nos. 980,505 to Emmet; Pat. No. 3,089,670 to Johnson; 2,969,788 to Newton; Pat. No. 3,613,659 to Phillips; and 3,285,333 to Johnson.